Echantments of the Enigmatic Kind
by EnchantedBlood
Summary: A new student has arrived Hogwarts. A super cool hottie that no one knows what to make of. He's an enigma beyond imagination, and he's about to meet up with Hogwarts finest, the Marauders. Slash


Disclaimer: Ooh! I loved that summary! Sorry, getting a bit off track…it was intriguing wasn't it! Lol. Okay, now for the real stuff. If I'd really written Harry Potter or owned any of the associated characters would I honestly spend my time on Maybe, but let's just stick with me not owning HP, just to stay on the safe side. At least I _do_ own the "mysterious new guy". Smile with me!

**Chapter 1**

**Fleeting Glances**

This tale begins some years ago, in the infamous time of the marauders, a certain group of impish students well known for their roguish tricks. They'd been a close-knit bunch since their rookie years at Hogwarts, practically inseparable from the start. None had succeeded in entering this esteemed group of pranksters, though many had tried. The members of this circle had only passing interests in their fellow students. They were not to be easily impressed or captivated by a classmate's spell (no pun intended)…That is…until _he_ arrived…

It was a blustery night during their 5th year, when he first appeared. The thunder rumbled outside as the fat droplets of rain pounded against the window. Sirius Black's face was lit up by a stray bolt of lightning as it cracked through the smoldering sky.

For reasons since forgotten, he'd been unable to sleep that night. Maybe it was the thunder, or perhaps he was scheming up some ingenious prank to shock James with, though not much could shock James. Or maybe, he was just suffering from a general case of insomnia. Whatever the reason, he was awake. He'd snuck out of the dorm, and crept down into the common room, careful not to cause any sound. Though he needn't have bothered, only an earthquake could have possibly awakened **_his_** roommates.

The common room was slightly chilly as he stepped off the staircase. (The autumn weather was growing ever cooler as Halloween approached.) Sirius scurried across the icy floor quickly, aiming for the fire. Such was his luck that the only remains of the blaze were a few glowing orange embers. _The house elves won't come for another few hours_ Sirius thought with a heavy sigh. _Oh well…_

Moving to plop into the over-stuffed armchair, he changed his mind and instead snatched a fleece blanket brandishing the Gryffindor house colors and crest. Heading towards a large oak desk fitted tightly into a window nook, he wrapped the welcome warmth of the blanket about his shoulders. He crawled onto the desk, settling himself somewhat comfortably into the alcove. He pulled his knees tightly to his chest, attempting to encase himself in the blanket by doing so. Hooking his fingers underneath his knees, he leaned back and looked out the window.

He didn't know how long he sat there, just blankly staring out across the shadowy grounds, occasionally lit up by lightning, and blurred by the constant onslaught of rain. The grandfather clock clang as both hands stretched towards the **_12,_** the majestic hour. It was the stroke of midnight and coincidently, where it all first began...

He appeared so suddenly, as if he had materialized out of thin air. Sirius did not notice him at once. As Sirius continued gazing across the school grounds, a flicker of light caught the edges of his vision. The light lasted for a fraction of a second, if even, and was gone. His attention caught, Sirius began straining his eyes, scanning the grounds. It was too dark for him to really focus in on anything. But right as Sirius was beginning to believe it had only been a trick of his eyes, or a stray web of lightning, lightning once again lit up the sky. It could not possibly have been more than a moment or two, at the most.

Yet there he was, --unable to really discern the sex of the person from the tower's height, he merely guessed—stumbling through the thick glutinous mud, eyes on his feet, willing them to move forward, and headed straight for the castle. As if somehow sensing eyes upon him, the boy turned his gaze away from his feet and stopped, staring at Sirius.

There was no possible way the boy could have really seen him, there were no lights shining in Gryffindor tower, and it would have been nay impossible to pinpoint exactly were Sirius was, in the harsh fleeting light of the lightning. Yet somehow, as would be proven a great deal later on, he was doing the near impossible. Sirius and the boy locked eyes for the briefest of seconds, and then the passing lightning bolt faded back into darkness.

Sirius waited anxiously to catch another glimpse of the boy as the next streak of lightning flashed across the sky, but strangely enough, the boy was gone. He had simply vanished, as quickly as he'd first appeared, leaving Sirius to ponder about the spectral boy…

"Mate! _Mate!_ SIRIUS! WAKE UP!" Sirius was roughly shaken awake by an all too familiar face. Sirius, attempting to roll over to escape James' annoying calls and forgetting where he was, ended up rolling off the desk and knocking James onto the ground, along with Pettigrew, while Remus merely stepped tactically out of the way. Sirius let out a soft groan, his back was stiff from sleeping in the window, and crashing onto the floor had done absolutely _nothing_ to help.

He heard a slightly muffled voice from underneath him that sounded vaguely like 'g'roff o me'. _Oh yeah, I landed on James. Heh. Serves him right!_ Moving slightly to the left, he uncovered James' face and glared sideways at him as best he could. James, unperturbed by any of this, merely smiled brightly and said "Good Morning Sunshine! Looked rather comfortable their, hated to wake your peaceful sleep! You looked so angelic, curled up there, wrapped all in the sacred-est of colors! Crimson and Gold! You were the very---"

Sirius stopped him there, quite effectively one might add. He shoved his elbow lightly into James' face and stiffly sat up, trying not to listen to James' dramatic cries of "agony". _Lord, sometimes he can be **such** a drama queen!_ He thought, while simply quirking an eyebrow at James.

"My word!" James' cried, somehow miraculously overcoming his pain. "Was that a, dare I say it, _suggestive_ eyebrow lift! Color me shocked and paint me yellow!"

_Hopeless as ever… oh well, I'll play along_ Sirius decided. "But of _course_ James! Whatever else could it be!" He paused for a moment before saying, "Meet me up in the dorm in 5, I'll be waiting for you…" After saying this, he winked at James and peeled himself off the floor and stiffly climbed the staircase. _Good thing he's so cute, otherwise there's no **way** he'd get away with all his little jokes…Well, it looks as if today will certainly be an interesting one…Like any of mine **aren't**_. Sirius snorted, and began getting dressed. Oddly enough, not a single thought passed through his mind about the odd young man trudging across the ground, as he dressed. His mind was filled with nothing more than the usual prank planning, classes, and other little assorted odds and ends. But what about that boy you ask? Heh, well that'll just have to wait until next time…

_A/N: So how'd you like it? Was it good, recommendable, or at least **decent? **Well I really hope you guys enjoyed! I've stayed up 'till 11:30 writing this for you guys! I worked so hard on it! Please review! If you have any comments, insults, advice, whatever, just go ahead and tell me please! The only way I'll know if someone's actually reading this, or if you like it is if you review! Eek! So sleepy! Hope I didn't make any careless mistakes! Thanks you guys! I bid you ado for now! -_

_A/N...again...:Okay, so I wrote this months ago and I lost the original summary and can't remember what it was...Bloopin loo! Ok, I'll let ya go. Toddoles!_


End file.
